


Uśmiechnięty terier

by Morgause_de_Saint



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meg Green, Oliver - Freeform, Sherlock jest naprawdę niezniszczalny, Terry Green, i to naprawdę straszny fluff, kotek Toby, schronisko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgause_de_Saint/pseuds/Morgause_de_Saint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly pomaga przyjaciółce w schronisku i spontanicznie adoptuje psa. To pociąga za sobą całą serię wydarzeń, a życie kobiety zmienia się diametralnie w przeciągu kilku dni. Oczywiście na lepsze. <br/>Flull, że bolą zęby. Na poprawę nastroju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uśmiechnięty terier

Pewnego wieczoru Molly Hooper zorientowała się, że nie potrafi się już uśmiechać.   
Oglądała właśnie głupią komedię romantyczną, kuląc się na kanapie i jadła znalezione w szafce płatki wymieszane z jogurtem truskawkowym. Dzień wcale nie był taki zły, ludzie uśmiechali się po drodze - żywi, usmiechnięci ludzie - co za radość. Wydawało jej się, że odwzajemniała uśmiechy, ale nie mogła sobie teraz ich przypomnieć. Przyszła do cichego mieszkania i jak najszybciej włączyła telewizor na przypadkowej stacji, dopiero potem zrzuciła z siebie lekki, jesienny płaszcz i pogłaskała kota. Kot był stary i rudy, a na imię miał Toby. Zabawnie mruczał i łasił się, kiedy dostał już jeść, a w dodatku zdawał się naprawdę lubić Molly. To chyba dobrze, mimo że to kot. Nie była głodna, więc odpuściła sobie obiad, jednak nierozważnym było położenie się na łóżku. Zasnęła jak kamień i wylądowała na wspomnianej wcześniej kanapie, wyspana, obecnie najedzona i w wymiętych ciuchach, których nie chciało jej się zmieniać. O siódmej wieczorem. W piątek. 

Nigdy nie czuła się tak sama i poza społeczeństwem jak teraz. Miewała takie momenty, ale zaraz pocieszała się rozsądnie - ma przyjaciół, ludzie ją lubią, w pracy - haha - spokój. Ma czas.   
Kot zamruczał. W filmie właśnie trwały oświadczyny. Zabrzmiał dzwonek od drzwi. 

Molly zrzuciła z siebie wygniecione spodnie i sięgnęła po różowy, puchaty szlafrok. Za drzwiami stała Meg, jej sąsiadka. 

Meg była młodsza od niej zaledwie o rok. Miała ciemne oczy, brązowe, lekko kręcone włosy sięgające łopatek, które zawsze nosiła rozpuszczone i wiecznie zaróżowione policzki. Nosiła skórzane kurtki i często się uśmiechała. Nie była tak puchata jak Molly, potrafiła być suką, o czym plotkowało całe sąsiedztwo i co sprawiała, że była nią jeszcze bardziej, w dodatku przeklinała w gorsze dni i zawsze nosiła przy sobie nóż. Z drugiej strony trudno było znaleźć milszą od niej osobę, dlatego Molly dość szybko się z nią zakumplowała już kilka miesięcy temu, gdy Meg wprowadziła się obok. Piły czasem razem herbatę, a żarty z kostnicy wyjątkowo Meg śmieszyły, podobno jej brat opowiadał podobne. Była bezpośrednia i szczera, co patolog podziwiała. 

Meg przed jej drzwiami - ku zaskoczeniu Molly - miała założoną fioletową, flanelową koszulę w szkocką kratę, a włosy spięła w kucyk. Wyglądała na trochę zdenerwowaną, chociaż zazwyczaj emanowała opanowaniem i pewnością siebie. 

\- Hej, Mol - zawsze ją tak nazywała, od początku. - Zastanawiam się, czy masz jakieś plany na dziś, bo potrzebuję twojej pomocy. 

Oczywiście. Kto inny mógłby pomóc w piątkowy wieczór. Meg nie zasługiwała, aby wylewać na nią irytację, więc Molly stłumiła ją z łatwością i - o ironio - uśmiechnęła się. 

\- W czym mogę ci pomóc?

Meg rozjaśniła się. 

\- Bo widzisz, chłopak mnie wystawił, łajza. Pożałuje dnia, w którym mnie spotkał, cholerny gnojek. Wszystko mu ofiarowałam, brałam wolne, opiekowałam się, jak był chory, gotowałam obiady, woziłam jak szlachcica, prałam gacie. Jeśli myśli, że ujdzie mu to na sucho, to...

Molly odchrząknęła. 

\- Mam ci pomóc go zabić? Ukryć zwłoki? Sfałszować akt zgonu?

Oczy Meg zabłysły. 

\- Byłoby super, ale nie, dzięki, poradzę sobie z nim sama - odgarnęła niesforną grzywkę i wyszczerzyła zęby. - Chodzi raczej o to, że ja wystawiłam dla tego łajdaka przyjaciółkę i jeździłam z nim. No a teraz ktoś kogoś kopnie w dupę, zobaczymy jeszcze kto kogo, no ale teraz zostałam sama.  
\- Aha - Molly pokiwała głową. - Z czym?

Meg klepnęła się w czoło otwartą dłonią, robiąc przy tym głupią minę. 

\- No tak, jak zwykle zaczynam od dupy strony. Jadę do schroniska. Sama nie dam rady z kolegami. Jedziesz ze mną? Tylko zrzuć ten szlafrok...  
\- Schronisko? - Molly zamrugała nerwowo.   
\- Dla zwierząt - mina: 'Wiem, nie jestem mądra, ale potrzebuję pomocy' skutecznie ja przekonała. 

Wręcz przeciwnie, Meg uchodziła dla niej za bardzo inteligentną nauczycielkę angielskiego, ale ta mina była jej specjalnością.   
Molly spojrzała przez ramię na ślub na ekranie, niedokończone musli i chrapiącego kota. 

\- Będę na dole za pięć minut. 

*

Schronisko nie było daleko, a Meg miała własny samochód. Po wyłączeniu silnika Molly usłyszała szczekanie psów. Jej sąsiadka otworzyła bramę i wpuściła ją do środka. Nie było tam za wiele do opisywania. Nie tak źle i biednie jak zwykle pokazywano w telewizji, ale na pewno nie szczęśliwie. Mało miejsca. Jedne zwierzęta odzywały się dość głośno, inne patrzyły smutno zza krat. Molly coś ścisnęło za gardło. Meg mrugnęła tylko do niej, choć już się nie uśmiechała. 

\- Witajcie, kochani - powiedziała czule, wtykając palce między kraty i witając się ze swoimi ulubieńcami. - Chodź, Mol, karma jest tam. 

*

Po dwóch godzinach, z pomocą innych, nakarmiły rezydentów i wyczyściły kojce i klatki. Meg pochwaliła jej rękę do zwierząt. 

\- Ten pies z nikim się nie zadaje - wywróciła oczami, ale uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Nie sprawia trudności, odwraca sie tyłem i udaje, że śpi. Czasem wyje, jakby śpiewał, ale nigdy nie szczeka. I nie daje się głaskać. Miał ranę na brzuchu, już się zagoiła. 

Meg wyszła, a Molly przysiadła przy zwierzęciu. Poczuła coś dziwnego i zapragnęła się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Nie odwróciło się, spojrzało tylko na nią smutno jasnymi oczami. Coś w tych oczach było. Smutek, tak, ale jednocześnie zirytowanie, jeśli psy mogą być 'zirytowane'. W dodatku ten wyraźnie się nudził. Kiedy próbowała mu się przyjrzeć, uniósł głowę. 

\- Nikt cię już nie skrzywdzi - obiecała. - Wydajesz się być... zły na ludzi. Są dobrzy ludzie. Na przykład... na przykład ja. Ja jestem dobra. Powiedz, lubisz koty?

Sięgnęła po karmę. Wyczuła ruch i po chwili pies wyczołgał się z cienia i raz machnął kudłatym ogonem. Był dużym, czarnym terierem o lśniącej, zakręconej sierści. 

\- Czyli lubisz? - Molly śmiało otworzyła klatkę, patrząc na nietknięte przez psa jedzenie, po czym wyciągnęła dłoń pełną suchej karmy. - Bo ja mam kota, Tobiego. Myślisz, że mógłbyś się z nim zaprzyjaźnić?

Pies fuknął i jeszcze raz machnął ogonem, ale podczołgał się jeszcze bliżej i zjadł karmę. Molly pogłaskała go, mimo lekkiego warkotu. 

\- Mówię ci, Mol, on nigdy... O rany, ty go serio głaszczesz. 

Pies fuknął ponownie i poderwał się, ale wyglądał bardziej na przestraszonego niż złego. 

\- To bardzo miły pies - Molly jeszcze raz sięgnęła po karmę, ale zwierzę się cofnęło.   
\- Myślę, że może psocić - stwierdziła Meg, odgadując zamiary przyjaciółki.   
\- Wniesie coś w moje życie - wzruszyła ramionami.   
\- Okej. Piesku, chcesz pójść z Mol?

Szczeknięcie. 

\- Łał, entuzjazm - zaśmiała się Meg. - Musisz mu wymyślić imię, Mol. 

Do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna, który prawdopodobnie miał na imię Oliver. 

\- Meg, klient przyszedł.   
\- Tak późno? Bierz pieska, Mol, zaraz jedziemy do domu. Zobaczymy, jak sobie poradzisz, papiery podpiszemy jutro. 

Meg i chyba-Oliver zniknęli za drzwiami, a Molly odwróciła się z powrotem do psa, który w słodki sposób przejechał łapą po swoim pyszczku. 

\- Nazwę cię Sherlock - powiedziała w nagłym przypływie kreatywności. 

Uśmiechnęła się. Za ścianą usłyszała stary, znajomy głos...

*

Głos był podejrzanie ciepły, ale suchy, a jego posiadacz przeciągał samogłoski. Molly zmarszczyła brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, do kogo należy - nowo ochrzczony Sherlock zjeżył się i wskoczył kobiecie na kolana. Molly odruchowo złapała go za pysk, zanim zaszczeka. Nie chciała być dostrzeżona.

\- Oliver, powiedziałam, zjeżdżaj! - zawołała Meg, zanim oddaliła się z 'klientem'.

*

Meg i Molly podjechały jeszcze do dłużej czynnego sklepu zoologicznego, którego właścicielem był znajomy nauczycielki, aby kupić kilka drobiazgów potrzebnych psu. Sherlock przez cały czas rzucał się niespokojnie na tylnym siedzeniu, mrucząc pod nosem, ale nigdy nie odzywając się głośno. Meg, która zazwyczaj szczebiotała radośnie, teraz w skupieniu prowadziła samochód.

\- Jesteś zła, bo tamten mężczyzna nikogo nie adoptował? - zapytała Molly bez wstępu, rzucając Sherlockowi uspokajające spojrzenie w lusterku, które pies, o dziwo, zauważył.  
\- Trochę tak - Meg zerknęła na nią. - Ogólnie zastanawia mnie ten gościu, dziwny był. Powiedział, że ma na imię Clive czy Craig, nieważne, ale tak jakoś patrzył... no, nie powiedziałabym, że ma tak na imię. W garniturku, nie lubię takich ludzi, biorą dzieciom zwierzęta-zabawki, a potem porzucają na ulicy. W dodatku wypytywał o teriera.  
\- O Sherlocka? - Molly w zdziwieniu uniosła brwi, siląc się na spokój, ale drgnęła niespokojnie.

Sherlock przestał się nagle wiercić, kiedy usłyszał, że o nim mowa.

\- No, w sumie znalazłby się jakiś inny terier, ale on koniecznie chciał takiego - Meg oderwała jedną rękę od kierownicy i wykonała nią jakiś nieokreślony ruch. - Opisywał zupełnie tego twojego, ale jakoś nie specjalnie z przywiązaniem. Oliver też się czaił, po co? Przecież ja wystarczyłam. Nie wiem, co mnie natchnęło, ale wyłgałam się, że nie ma u nas takiego teriera.

Molly odetchnęła z ulgą. Czułaby się źle, gdyby ktoś inny chciał Sherlocka. (Okej, to zabrzmiało źle nawet w jej myślach.)

W ciszy dojechały pod kamienicę, a Sherlock, w swojej eleganckiej, skórzanej obroży z zapisanym imieniem, posłusznie podreptał za Molly, chociaż wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę czmychnąć gdzieś w boczną uliczkę.

\- No to pamiętaj, Mol, jutro podpisujemy papiery. Jakby było źle, zawsze możemy się wycofać, chociaż nie chciałabym tego - mrugnęła do Sherlocka, a on machnął raz swoim włochatym ogonem. - Wygląda na to, że cię lubi i inne takie. To do jutra.  
\- Cześć - odpowiedziała Molly, otwierając Sherlockowi drzwi.

*

Powiedzieć, że Sherlock i Toby nie przypadli sobie do gustu, byłoby lekkim niedopowiedzeniem. Pies, gdy tylko wkroczył do mieszkania, zażądał umieszczenia gdzieś jego legowiska, po czym sam przeciągnął je obok półek z książkami, przy telewizorze, co wydało się Molly dziwne. A raczej wydałoby się, gdyby miała czas się zastanawiać. Toby wyraźnie nie polubił Sherlocka. Przemierzał salon z uniesionym, drżącym ogonem w czarno-szare pręgi i syczał na nowego członka rodziny. Kobieta spodziewała się, że będzie je musiała jakoś odizolować i przyzwyczajać do siebie stopniowo, ewentualnie przeprowadzić z Tobym poważną rozmowę (to też nie zabrzmiało najlepiej), bo z teriera nie zamierzała rezygnować, jednak poza gniewem kota do niczego nie doszło. Sherlock wyniośle go zignorował, rozsiadając się na pachnącym nowością posłaniu i obserwował każdy ruch Molly. Miała ochotę poczuć się niekomfortowo, ale tak nie było.  
Molly od razu przebrała się w piżamę i nakarmiła zwierzaki. Dochodziła jedenasta wieczorem, a ona, choć zmęczona, nie miała jeszcze ochoty iść spać. Rozsiadła się więc na kanapie, z jakimś romansidłem w ręku i mruczącymi wiadomościami telewizyjnymi w tle, postanawiając, że uzupełni swoją biblioteczkę w coś sensownego. Książki i magazyny medyczne oraz kilka nietrafionych prezentów świątecznych wypadało trochę blado, a Molly zamierzała się doedukować trochę, zanim się zestarzeje. Przysnęła nad dwudziestą stroną, w padającym na nią błękitnym świetle ekranu.  
Coś obudziło ją o trzeciej w nocy. Molly przeklęła, chociaż niezbyt ostro i poczłapała do łózka, słysząc za sobą ciche powarkiwania teriera.

*

Tym razem obudził ją dzwonek do drzwi. Nie był zbyt głośny, ale natarczywy. Sherlock szczekał dość głośno. Molly ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się z takim odgłosem, że prawdopodobnie złamała sobie jakiś krąg w kręgosłupie. Nie miała ochoty przyjmować gości przed wypiciem porannej kawy, ale chyba nie miała wyboru.

\- Hej, Molly! Nie obudziłem cię?

John, zarejestrowała, po czym otworzyła drzwi szerzej i wróciła do kuchni.

\- Napijesz się czegoś, John, właśnie zamierzałam zrobić sobie kawę.  
\- Kawa brzmi okej, sam piłem dzisiaj tylko jedną i stanowczo za sła... rety, kto to?

Sherlock zaszczekał na widok Johna, obiegł go kilka razy i usiadł tuż przed nim. Wbrew swojemu porannemu samopoczuciu, Molly zachichotała, wstawiając czajniczek na gaz.

\- To... Sherlock - odparła, kiedy John głaskał zadowolonego teriera. - Wzięłam go do siebie wczoraj. Chyba cię lubi, zazwyczaj trzyma się z dala od ludzi, przynajmniej podobno.

John wyraźnie posmutniał, chociaż nie przestał głaskać psa. Kiedy przysiadł przy kuchennym blacie, ten podreptał za nim i usiadł ponownie. W powietrzu pojawił się przyjemny zapach kawy, a terier pokręcił nosem.

\- Ty nie pijesz kawy, mój drogi - uśmiechnęła się Molly, odwracając się w stronę przyjaciela i poprawiając szlafrok. - Coś się stało?  
\- Sherlock nie pojawia się od tygodnia - odparł od razu John, nie owijając w bawełnę. - Najpierw pomyśleliśmy z Gregiem, że to ma związek ze sprawą. Od dawna nic się nie działo, więc wygrzebaliśmy dla niego coś starego, żeby nie oszalał. Wymyślił nową pozycję do leżenia na kanapie, przysięgam, że nigdy bym na to nie wpadł. W każdym razie kilka dni jestem w stanie podarować, chociaż chodziłem do pracy trochę poddenerwowany i pewnie wypisałem więcej antybiotyków, niż to było potrzebne. No, ale dzisiaj mija tydzień, od kiedy zniknął w nocy, zostawiając tylko karteczkę i... cóż, najpierw postanowiłem zapytać, czy nie wiesz, gdzie się podziewa. Może się pokazywał - potarł czoło w zdenerwowanym geście. - Powinienem zapytać od razu, zamiast tyle mówić, ale martwię się.

Molly nie odpowiadała przez chwilę, gniotąc w dłoni pasek szlafroka. Dopiero gwizd czajnika wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Powoli nalała im kawy do dwóch kubków i postawiła na stole cukier i mleko, zanim się odezwała.

\- Jak się zapewne domyślasz, nic nie wiem - John wyglądał na lekko zawiedzionego, a Sherlock szczeknął miękko, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. - Pojawił się u mnie ponad tydzień temu, ale wykopałam go, bo nie mogłam mu niczego dać. Wyglądał na... urażonego. To chyba było jeszcze zanim dostał tę sprawę?  
\- Tak, na to wygląda - John westchnął. - Wiem, że to dorosły mężczyzna i takie tam, a sprawa była stara i niegroźna, ale mógłby odebrać telefon.  
\- Rozumiem cię, John, ja też się niepokoję.

Sherlock szczeknął i z wdziękiem podszedł do Molly, podnosząc łapę do góry i ciągnąc pazurami za różowy szlafrok. Kąciki ust Johna podjechały do góry.

\- Chyba daje mi znać, że powinnam go nakarmić czy coś - Sherlock szczeknął, odwracając się w stronę pokoju. - No tak, Tobiemu też, jesteś bardzo dobry dla niego, piesku.

Terier zamachał ogonem, kiedy Molly wstała i otworzyła szafkę z karmą.

\- To ja może już pójdę, załatwię z Gregiem, czy rozpoczynamy jakieś poszukiwania czy coś. Telefon ponoć ma włączony...  
\- Dopij kawę, John - powiedziała Molly uspokajającym głosem, chociaż w środku była równie zdenerwowana, co on. - Sherlock się znajdzie, pewnie ten telefon zgubił. Czy on kiedyś na niego uważał?

John nie wyglądał na spokojniejszego, ale posłuchał przyjaciółki. Kot był urażony, ale przyszedł coś zjeść, więc Molly tylko się uśmiechnęła, zostawiając ułagodzenie go na później.  
Ona również dopiła swoją kawę i po kilku porozumiewawczych mruknięciach o pogodzie i Sherlocku-terierze, John postanowił jednak się zmyć. Obiecał poinformować Molly, gdyby detektyw wrócił, ale ona i tak zamierzała odwiedzić Lestrade'a. Miała mu coś do powiedzenia. Kiedy otworzyła przed przyjacielem drzwi, przed nimi stała właśnie z uniesioną dłonią Meg, która zachichotała nerwowo na ich widok.

\- Właśnie miałam dzwonić! Ty to masz refleks.

Molly westchnęła, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki porozumiewawczo zza pleców zakłopotanego lekarza.

 

\- Meg, to mój przyjaciel, John. John, to moja sąsiadka i przyjaciółka Meg. Wiecie, jest jeszcze trochę kawy...

*

Molly nigdy tak naprawdę nie była w biurze Lestrade'a. Jeśli współpracowała z policją, ta fatygowała się do kostnicy, nie na odwrót. Greg był miłym i rzeczowym detektywem inspektorem i Molly bardzo go polubiła - miał cierpliwość do Sherlocka, okazywał dobroć i zrozumienie, a przede wszystkim okazał się świetnym policjantem. To, że Sherlock znalazł sobie do współpracy takiego człowieka, było jak dar od niebios. W związku ze współpracą poznali się na tyle dobrze, że mówili sobie po imieniu (a nawet jedli razem kolację wigilijną na Baker Street) i Lestrade cieszył się jej pełnym zaufaniem. Dlatego teraz, chociaż było dokładnie dziesięć po dwunastej w sobotę, Molly szła korytarzami Scotland Yardu, aby się z nim zobaczyć. I przy okazji obejrzeć sobie jego biuro, skoro sąsiedzi jak zwykle wspaniałomyślnie zgodzili się zajrzeć do jej powoli rosnącego zwierzyńca. Zajmowanie się psem nie było równie łatwe, co kotem, zwłaszcza, że Sherlock rozrzucał po mieszkaniu swoje rzeczy, ignorował zabawki kosztem jej medycznych czasopism i kładł się w łóżku na jej stopach, zamiast na swoim posłaniu.

Biuro nie było specjalnie wielkie, ale małe też nie. Pośrodku stało solidne biurko z blatem zawalonym teczkami, papierami i, cóż, kilkoma parami kajdanek, a w rogu stał otwarty laptop. Za biurkiem znajdował się wielki, obity skórą fotel, przed nim - dwa mniejsze, obite tapicerką, z drewniana ramą pasującą do biurka. Pod ścianami w szarożółtym kolorze stały półki wypełnione książkami i szpargałami, jak to w biurach policyjnych z telewizji. Na przeciwko okno wpuszczało do środka trochę światła, a obok niego zawieszone były ramki z czymś w rodzaju dyplomów. Nic specjalnego, ale na widok marynarki Lestrade'a przewieszonej przez oparcie fotela, ramki ze zdjęciem i suszącego się w rogu pomieszczenia, błękitnego parasola Molly poczuła się dobrze.

Lestrade wszedł za nią lekko zakłopotany, zamknął drzwi i, słysząc wzburzone rozmowy innych policjantów, zaciągnął również żaluzje. Potem posadził ją w fotelu, samemu siadając po drugiej stronie i zaproponował jej kawę.

\- Nie, dziękuję, wypiłam już dzisiaj z całą cysternę - zaśmiała się lekko.  
\- Może to i słusznie - odparł Lestrade, poluzowując swój krawat. - Nie polecałbym kawy z naszego automatu.

Molly westchnęła lekko, osuwając się na oparcie. Przyjść tutaj było łatwo, porozmawiać będzie trudniej.

\- Więc... masz dla mnie jakąś sprawę? Bo jeśli to wizyta towarzyska, to oczywiście bardzo miłe, ale zbyt towarzyski to ja nie jestem, zwłaszcza tutaj - uśmiechnął się nerwowo.  
\- Sherlock nadal się nie odzywa? - zapytała, patrząc wprost na Lestrade'a.

Ten pokręcił się trochę na swoim miejscu, myśląc intensywnie.

\- Ani śladu - poddał się w końcu, kręcąc głową z niezadowoleniem. - Nie sądzę, żeby stało mu się coś złego, nie znaleźliśmy niczego, co mogłoby o tym świadczyć, a Sherlock to twarda sztuka. Jednak... no nie możemy tego wykluczyć. Jego telefon był cały, leżał sobie pod ławką w parku, wyciszony i zablokowany. Prześwietlamy sprawę bardzo dokładnie, ale to nie było nic niebezpiecznego. Nie mam pojęcia, co mogło się stać.

Molly pokiwała głową, jednocześnie uśmiechem pocieszając Lestrade'a. Dziwnie nie czuła żadnego niepokoju, wiedziała, że Sherlock się znajdzie, za to poczciwy policjant obarczał winą za jego zniknięcie właśnie siebie.

\- Jestem pewna, że niedługo wróci sam lub natrafisz na jakiś ślad - powiedziała, odkładając na bok torebkę, którą wcześniej się bawiła. - John z pewnością mnie poinformuje, jeśli się znajdzie. Za to ja... chciałam porozmawiać... W sumie nie wiem, to nie ma z niczym związku, ale uznałam, że skoro ON tam był, to muszę o tym komuś powiedzieć. John był taki zestresowany, natomiast ty jesteś policjantem, więc...  
\- Spokojnie, Molly - przerwał jej, przybierając profesjonalną pozę i pochylając się nad biurkiem. - Kto był gdzie i dlaczego chcesz mi o tym powiedzieć?

Westchnęła, podnosząc wzrok. Lestrade patrzył na nią łagodnie i zachęcająco.

\- Bo to był ON - powiedziała, przygryzając wargę. - Jim.

Greg pobladł lekko, w skupieniu mrużąc oczy.

\- Jesteś pewna?  
\- No właśnie nie na sto procent, ale na dziewięćdziesiąt na pewno. Słyszałam jego głos. W sumie, tak długo starałam się o nim zapomnieć, że niemal zapomniałam również tego głosu, ale jak widać - nie udało się. Byłam w schronisku z Meg, moją przyjaciółką i to ona z nim rozmawiała. Opisała mi go i wydaje mi się, że to mógł być Jim. Nic jej nie mówiłam, nie chciałam jej straszyć... Ale trochę to dziwne, że pojawia się osobiście i to teraz, kiedy Sherlock zniknął...  
\- Co Moriarty miałby robić w schronisku?

Molly wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ponoć szukał psa, ale niczego nie dostał. Meg miała co do niego złe przeczucia, zna się na ludziach.

Dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu Molly wyrwał ich z zamyślenia. Kobieta lekko drżącymi rękami odnalazła go w torebce i odebrała, patrząc przepraszająco na inspektora.

\- Meg? Co jest? Nie za bardzo mogę...  
\- On... on chyba nie żyje.

Jej głos wywołał u Molly ciarki na plecach.

\- Meg, jak to nie żyje. Kto?  
\- Oliver.

*

Dimmock z chęcią oddał Lestrade'owi sprawę, wracając do sobotniego wypoczywania. Molly wsiadła do jego samochodu i z sercem w gardle podjechała pod własną kamienicę. Przed nią stała roztrzęsiona Meg, którą przykryto pomarańczowym kocem i posadzono na kamiennym progu. Kobieta poderwała się na widok Molly i przywarła do niej całym ciałem, owijając wokół niej ręce.

\- Jakie to okropne, Molly. Czy kiedy znasz trupa, trudniej jest ci go... badać?

Molly postanowiła przełożyć rozmowy zawodowe na później, teraz poprawiła tylko koc na jej ramionach i potarła jej ramiona w pocieszającym geście. Lestrade podszedł do nich dopiero po chwili, gdy Meg przestała się trząść.

\- Panna?  
\- Green - odparła Meg, ocierając rękawem zabłąkaną łzę i odklejając się od Molly.  
\- Panno Green - Greg wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza swoją blaszkę. - Detektyw Inspektor Lestrade, Scotland Yard. To pani znalazła ciało?  
\- Nie pierwsza, ale potem sąsiad zawołał mnie i to ja zadzwoniłam na policję - odparła, wskazując w stronę podwórka za kamienicą. - Jest tam.

W trójkę ruszyli na miejsce zbrodni, kiedy kobiety odmówiły powrotu do domów. Lestrade odszedł w stronę ciała, każąc im jednak pozostać za taśmą policyjną. Z tłumu gapiów wybiegł do nich Sherlock, radośnie merdając ogonem, a Meg rzuciła się do głaskania go, chcąc odpędzić od siebie złe myśli. Terier nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z molestowania, ale pozwolił na to, jednocześnie ciągnąc Molly za nogawkę spodni. Najwyraźniej chciał przeciągnąć ją właśnie przez taśmę.

\- Tam nie wolno wchodzić, Sherlock - powiedziała Molly karcącym tonem, jednak Meg ochoczo poszła za psem.

Ekipa zgromadzona była właśnie wokół Lestrade'a i koronera, który oglądał ciało, więc niezauważone dotarły na drugi koniec podwórka. Sherlock zaczął intensywnie węszyć z nosem tuz przy ziemi, jakby czegoś szukając, więc Molly pozwoliła mu na to (dopóki nie węszy wokół ciała to dobrze, że w końcu się trochę ożywił) i znów zajęła się Meg, szczelniej owijając ją kocem.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz wrócić do środka?  
\- Chcę wiedzieć, kto to zrobił. Znaleźć go. Jestem za sprawiedliwością - powiedziała, przyglądając się Sherlockowi. - Naprawdę nic mi nie jest, Mol. On... nie był mi jakoś szczególnie bliski, ledwie go znałam. Po prostu widok martwego człowieka nie jest przyjemny, dlatego dali mi to coś. Ty oglądasz trupy codziennie i nic ci nie jest.  
\- Niby nie - westchnęła Molly, oglądając się na pracującą ekipę.

Sherlock szczeknął, raz i głośno. Molly aż się wzdrygnęła, Lestrade również odwrócił głowę i ruszył w ich stronę. Będą mieć kłopoty? Cóż, Sherlock trącał łapą coś, co przed chwilą znalazł, a Meg podeszła bliżej, chcąc to podnieść. Wyglądało to na ubrudzony błotem papier.

\- Panno Green, proszę tego nie dotykać! - Lestrade dobiegł do nich, zakładając po drodze białe, lateksowe rękawiczki.

Meg posłusznie odsunęła się, a Molly odciągnęła niechętnego Sherlocka.

\- W porządku - nauczycielka uniosła ręce lekko do góry, a koc zsunął jej się z ramion. - Tak w ogóle, mam na imię Meg.

Lestrade spojrzał na nią niewyraźnie, klęcząc przy znalezisku.

\- Po godzinach pracy - Greg - odparł, odwracając wzrok i podnosząc przedmiot.

List. Koperta była już porwana i rozmiękła, więc inspektor zsunął ją do końca, rozwijając wiadomość. Sherlock przyciągnął Molly bliżej, więc również Meg przysunęła się do nich, ciągnąc za sobą lekko ubrudzony koc. Trzeba będzie coś z nim zrobić. Greg spojrzał na nie i zwinął papier.

\- Hej! - zawołała Molly, a Sherlock zawtórował jej szczeknięciem.  
\- To nie dla was - stwierdził Greg. - Jeżeli chcesz mieć wgląd w sprawę, postaram się, żebyś dostała potem ciało, ale śledztwo zostawcie nam.

Oboje jak na komendę spojrzeli na Meg, która wyglądała na lekko zszokowaną.

\- Panno... Meg?  
\- Ja... - ciężko przełknęła ślinę, zerkając na kopertę, a potem podnosząc wzrok na nich. - Czy to nie pismo Terry'ego?

*

Wszystko działo się szybko. Meg ledwo co zdążyła wytłumaczyć im, kim jest Terry (a był jej młodszym bratem, który powinien znajdować się teraz gdzieś w okolicach Waszyngtonu), kiedy Greg dostał telefon od spanikowanego Johna i ruszył na Baker Street. Meg porzuciła koc i wsiadła do samochodu razem z nim, a Molly i Sherlockowi pozostało tylne siedzenie. Przed domem stała karetka, a w środku sanitariusze oglądali zapłakaną panią Hudson. Na szczęście nie wyglądała na ranną. John kołował w jej kuchni, na zmianę zaciskając i rozluźniając pięści.

\- Jesteście! - zawołał, z lekkim zaskoczeniem zauważając Meg i plączącego się pod ich nogami psa. - Wszyscy, to dobrze. Pani Hudson nic nie jest, ale ten bydlak... cały ubrany na czarno, strzelił w moją stronę, ale chybił, a potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu!

Lestrade przyjrzał się pani Hudson, pocieszająco dotykając jej ramienia, po czym rzucił ostrzegawcze spojrzenie sanitariuszom, mówiące 'priorytet' - nie zawahał się przed wyjęciem identyfikatora - i dołączył do Johna, aby ten mógł mu opowiedzieć przebieg zdarzeń. Molly i Meg rzuciły się oczywiście na gospodynię, a kiedy upewniły się już, że nic jej nie jest, zadbały, aby niepotrzebni już sanitariusze wynieśli się jak najprędzej. Kiedy Meg jęczała nad ociągającym się lekarzem, wzrok Molly natknął się na mały przedmiot leżący na podłodze, lekko wsunięty pod dywan. Spinka do krawatu. Złota? Skąd, do licha, spinka do krawatu na korytarzu Baker Street?

\- Co tam masz? - zapytała Meg, zamykając za sobą drzwi i rozglądając się za mężczyznami.  
\- Spinkę - odpowiedziała, ciągnąc przyjaciółkę za rękaw.

W kuchni było lepsze światło i widok Grega wciąż rozmawiającego z Johnem. Molly usłyszała też ciche warczenie Sherlocka, a więc upewniła się, że nigdzie go nie zgubiła.  
\- Pokaż - Meg przyjrzała się przedmiotowi, który spokojnie leżał na dłoni Molly, jakby był przeklęty. - Nie ma tu jakichś literek?  
\- Są - przez chwilę Molly czuła się jak detektyw. - T... TG, tak sądzę.  
\- Słucham?! - Greg pojawił się obok nich niepostrzeżenie. - TG? Molly, idziesz ze mną, muszę znaleźć w samochodzie woreczek i zapakować to do niego. Dowód od razu pokazuje się mnie, a nie przyjaciółce, zrozumiano?

Wyminął je i ruszył korytarzem, nie czekając, aż Molly pójdzie za nim. Wyglądał na mocno sfrustrowanego. John westchnął cierpiętniczo, chowając twarz w dłoniach i wszedł do sypialni pani Hudson, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

I wtedy rozległ się strzał.

Czy rzeczy mogą dzisiaj po prostu przestać się dziać?, pomyślała Molly, zanim w panice wybiegła na korytarz. Greg leżał na podłodze, trzymając się za krwawiące obficie ramię. Drzwi wejściowe były otwarte, a Sherlock znikał właśnie za zakrętem. Meg zaklęła, patrząc na Lestrade'a ze strachem.

\- Dzwoń po karetkę, niech wracają! - zawołała, klękając przy inspektorze.

Nie musiała jednak niczego robić, bo po kilku sekundach obok niej klęczał już John.

\- Ech, cholera. Wybacz, Molly, odsuń się, poradzę sobie. Meg dzwoni po karetkę?  
\- Już zawracają, nie odjechali daleko i słyszeli strzały - zawołała nauczycielka, podbiegając do nich. - Jak mogę pomóc?  
\- Niech ktoś przyniesie mi apteczkę. Do góry w łazience.

Molly podjęła decyzję.

\- Meg, trafisz?  
\- Tak sądzę.

Patolog pokiwała głową, a potem wybiegła z mieszkania.

*

Sherlock biegł strasznie szybko, jednak Molly dostrzegała jakoś jego kudłaty ogon i nie traciła śladu. Zziajana, zatrzymała się w jednej z bocznych uliczek, opierając dłonie na kolanach. W oddali usłyszała jeszcze szczekanie Sherlocka, które po chwili ucichło całkiem. Cholera, co ja robię. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe. Odetchnęła głęboko ostatni raz, wyprostowując się i rozglądając wokół. Nic jej to miejsce nie mówiło. Dałaby radę oczywiście wrócić, ale... gdzie zniknął Sherlock? Gdzie zniknął Sherlock.

Powoli ruszyła i skręciła w prawo, mając nadzieję, że to w tamtą stronę pobiegł. Nie miała z resztą wielkiego wyboru - to lub prawdopodobnie ślepa uliczka. W ciszy jej kroki i oddech były naprawdę głośne. Molly przełknęła ciężko, znów skręcając, tym razem w lewo. Coś mówiło jej, że tam właśnie ma pójść.

Zamrugała oczami, aby przyzwyczaić się do półmroku panującego w tej uliczce. Ślepej, warto było dodać. Jednak serce, które wcześniej zdążyło się uspokoić, nagle zamarło jej w piersi. Kilka kroków przed nią leżał zakrwawiony Sherlock. Nie, nie terier. Sherlock Holmes.

*

Rana brzucha. Sherlock wciąż się nie budził, ale aparatura i lekarze twierdzili zgodnie, że lada chwila to zrobi, więc Molly, Greg i John na zmianę czuwali przy nim, czekając. Patolog chciała wziąć sobie wolne w poniedziałek, ale Greg odesłał już do niej Olivera, a ona chciała pomóc mu w tej sprawie. Rana na jego ramieniu była tylko draśnięciem i teraz inspektor był chętny do pracy jak zwykle, a jedyną różnicą było trochę bandaży pod koszulą. Oliver miał po prostu przestrzeloną klatkę piersiową, przez co się wykrwawił. Molly nie musiała zbyt długo mu się przyglądać - zapisała, co trzeba i przykryła ciało z powrotem. Miała już sobie zrobić wolne, kiedy wpadła do niej Meg. Co było dziwne. Może nauczycielka nie bała się rozmawiać o martwych ludziach, ale nigdy nie odwiedziła jej w kostnicy.

\- Meg, kochanie, co ty tu robisz? - Molly uśmiechnęła się jak zwykle, chociaż daleko jej było do radości.

Od sobotniego popołudnia traktowała przyjaciółkę jak słonika z porcelany, co się jej wybitnie nie podobało. 

\- Witaj, Molly. Skończ - odparła Meg, z trochę zbyt wielką siłą opierając się o stół do sekcji, na szczęście pusty. - Nic mi nie jest.  
\- Więc po co przyszłaś? Zaraz kończę, ale jadę do Sherlocka.  
\- Nigdy nie wiedziałam, co widzisz w tym dupku.

Molly westchnęła, ściągając białe rękawiczki.

\- Może coś, na co nikt inny nie chciał patrzeć, pozostając na 'dupku'.

Meg popatrzyła na nią chwilę wilkiem, ale pokiwała głową.

\- Przyszłam po spinkę.

Molly zamarła wpół kroku, dopiero po chwili odwieszając fartuch.

\- Meg, powinnam...  
\- Oddać ją Gregowi, tak. Ale jeszcze tego nie zrobiłaś. A ja ją potrzebuję.

Molly pokręciła głową.

\- Nie mogę...  
\- Po prostu mi ją daj. Wiesz, dlaczego.

Po chwili mierzenia się spojrzeniami, Molly sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niej mały, złoty przedmiot. Meg zabrała go i wyszła bez słowa.

Skończy się źle. Na pewno skończy się źle. Molly miała nadzieję, że tylko jedna scena, nie cała sztuka.

*

Przeznaczenie chciało, że była akurat jej kolej, kiedy Sherlock się obudził. Lekko drzemała na krześle, pożyczona książka nie wciągnęła jej za bardzo. Mężczyzna powoli otworzył oczy, by po chwili nabrać głęboki haust powietrza. Wtedy Molly drgnęła i zerwała się z krzesła, po chwili wciskając przycisk alarmujący pielęgniarkę.

\- Sherlock?  
\- Tak, to raczej ja - odparł chrapliwym głosem, gwałtownie mrugając.

Syknął, kiedy spróbował się ruszyć. Rana nie była jeszcze wystarczająco zabliźniona.

\- Teraz musiałem dostać w brzuch i to w te samo miejsce, jakby już dość nie bolało. Zostanie blizna. Molly, potrzebuję Lestrade'a. Trudno mi było, nie posiadając przeciwstawnych kciuków, ale rozwiązałem jego starą sprawę. Naprawdę, dziecinnie prosta, oczywiście, że jej ojciec, przecież nie sąsiad. Tyle motywów, nie wiem, dlaczego to zostawił, chyba specjalnie na rok później dla mnie. Chociaż, pewnie mu było szkoda tego mężczyzny...  
\- Sherlock, błagam, zamknij się - głos Molly był wybitnie zirytowany. Wciąż radosny, ale głównie zirytowany.

Detektyw spojrzał na nią z niemałym zaskoczeniem, dostosowując się do polecenia. Ciekawe.

\- Dopiero co się obudziłeś, nie powinieneś tyle mówić - powiedziała po kilku oddechach, słysząc ruch na korytarzu. - Starałam się słuchać, ale to i tak kompletnie bez sensu. Zadzwonimy po Grega później.  
\- Grega? - zamruczał Sherlock cicho, wciskając się z powrotem w poduszkę.

Najwyraźniej z niechęcią oczekiwał pielęgniarki.

\- Grega Lestrade'a, Sherlock, na miłość Boską!  
\- To imię zawsze mi ucieka.

Do sali weszły dwie pielęgniarki i lekarz. Idealne wyczucie czasu. Molly już miała wychodzić, ale coś nie dawało jej spokoju.

\- Sherlock, o co chodziło z kciukami?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust, podczas gdy jedna z pielęgniarek unosiła oparcie jego łóżka. Odezwał się ponownie dopiero wtedy, gdy mógł na nią spojrzeć.

\- Przecież go nie szukasz, Molly. Nie zdziwiło cię wcale, że już nie szczekam.

Molly akurat zamykała drzwi.

Głuchy odgłos drewna uderzającego o framugę odciął ją od pokoju Sherlocka i zderzył z szumem korytarza. Zbyt dużo ludzi. Chciała jak najszybciej zejść na dół, nie rozmawiać długo z Johnem, który zaraz powinien tutaj być, jednak ktoś złapał ją za ramię. 

\- Molly.  
\- Greg! Wystraszyłeś mnie.

Molly odrzuciła jego rękę, wzdychając z ulgą, a Lestrade przybrał przepraszający wyraz twarzy.

\- Powiedzieli mi po drodze, że Sherlock prawdopodobnie się obudził, bo aparatura i guzik... w sumie to ucieszyłem się, ale niedokładnie słuchałem. Żałuję, że nie mogę do niego zajrzeć, ale przyjechałem tu po ciebie. John zaraz cię przecież zmieni.  
\- Ale po co po mnie? - Molly nie słuchała go zbyt dokładnie, w głowie szumiało jej od słów Sherlocka i natarczywych myśli.  
\- Jedziemy po Meg. Chodź, wytłumaczę ci w samochodzie.

*

Molly nie miała ochoty znów dać się gdzieś targać - to był zbyt szalony weekend jak na nią, jeśli nie najbardziej szalony w jej życiu. Pies, morderstwo, postrzał, pogoń, a Molly była tylko patologiem, co prawda zaprawionym w dziwnych rzeczach i zdarzeniach, które towarzyszyły Sherlockowi, ale wciąż tylko patologiem. Skoro detektyw się obudził, powinna wrócić do domu i w końcu zastanowić się, o czym ten mówił i dlaczego nikt nie szukał psa. Bo w końcu był pies. Był, prawda?

Chciała wrócić, ale to była Meg. Cokolwiek się stało, Greg pomyślał o niej i chciał zabrać ją, więc najwidoczniej była potrzebna. Jak na razie nie mogła więc wrócić do domu.

Dojechali do jakiegoś magazynu za Londynem. Molly zawsze zastanawiała się, po co wciąż istnieją takie miejsca, chyba tylko po to, aby było gdzie ukrywać ciała. Okolica nie była aż tak ponura, nie zwracało się na nią uwagi i właśnie to było trochę dla kobiety niekomfortowe. Wokół kręcili się policjanci, obok samochodów stała też karetka, więc Molly przyspieszyła kroku, ze zmartwieniem rozglądając się za Meg.

Siedziała oczywiście z tyłu karetki, owinięta w koc jak poprzednio, tyle że tym razem miała obandażowaną rękę i dwa plastry na czole. Wzdychała ciężko, spuszczając głowę w dół, więc nie zauważyła, kiedy Molly do niej podeszła.

\- Meg! Co się stało?  
\- Mol! - kobieta poderwała się z miejsca, ale zaraz zakręciło jej się w głowie i usiadła z powrotem. - Och, to... nic takiego.

Molly przysiadła obok niej i odgarnęła jej włosy, oglądając plastry.

\- Yhm, nic takiego. Wyglądasz okropnie.  
\- Dzięki - odparła Meg, wydmuchując nos.

Na chusteczce pojawiła się krew.

\- A jak się czujesz? Boli cię coś?  
\- Wszystko - stwierdziła z lekkim uśmiechem, zanim syknęła z bólu przez przeciętą wargę.

Po chwili podszedł do nich Lestrade, który wcześniej rozmawiał z resztą ekipy.

\- Panno Green... to znaczy, Meg - miał zamiar wyjąć notatnik, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił. - Mogłabyś powiedzieć mi teraz, co się stało? Możemy zaczekać, aż poczujesz się lepiej, ale im prędzej się dowiem, tym prędzej będę mógł coś zrobić.  
\- Niewiele pamiętam - odparła. - Dostałam w głowę.  
\- Co robiłaś wcześniej?

Meg zawahała się przez chwilę, zerkając na Molly, ale ta kiwnęła głową. Greg patrzył na nie z wiedzącą miną, ale nic jeszcze nie mówił.

\- Tak, to ja zabrałam spinkę - zwiesiła głowę. - Chciałam wyjaśnić wszystko z Terrym... Nie wierzyłam, że to on. Nie powinno go tu w ogóle być.  
\- Meg - Lestrade pochylił się w ich stronę i delikatnie położył rękę na jej ramieniu. - Muszę wiedzieć, czy to on ci to zrobił?

Pokiwała głową i rozpłakała się jak dziecko.

*

Zostały ulokowane w mieszkaniu Lestrade'a. Ich kamienica została uznana za zbyt niebezpieczną, a tutaj Greg rzadko bywał, zajęty pracą. Przywiózł im kilka rzeczy i jakoś dostarczył Toby'ego w jednym kawałku, chociaż ten walczył zaciekle. Dostały wolne od pracy i nie bardzo miały co robić, więc nudziły się przed telewizorem, od czasu do czasu rozmawiając o pierdołach. Molly robiła herbatę i zamawiała jedzenie, Meg leżała na kanapie, zakopana pod kocami. Gdyby miały siedzieć tam długo, zwariowałyby i pierwsza byłaby najpewniej Meg, która zazwyczaj pełna energii, teraz syczała przy gwałtownych ruchach i nie mogła wychodzić na zewnątrz. W biblioteczce znajdowało się kilka nieznanych kryminałów - Molly uznała, że ma ich dosyć jak na ten tydzień.

Pierwsza noc minęła bez incydentów, natomiast kolejnego wieczoru, niedługo po wyjściu inspektora, Molly ogarnęło poczucie niepokoju.

\- To pewnie film cię tak przeraził - Meg zachichotała sucho, przełączając napisy po westernie na głośny teleturniej.

Robiła dobrą minę, ale ton zazwyczaj miała kwaśny i zirytowany. Nie tylko ona. Lestrade przyniósł im dzisiaj kilka rzeczy ze sklepu, więc zamiast zamawiać znów pizzę, Molly ruszyła do kuchni, żeby zrobić chociaż kanapki i zastanowić się, co zrobią, jeśli przyjdzie im tu spędzić dłuższy czas. Ostatnio w ogóle miała dużo czasu na myślenie. Dostrzegła prostą rzecz, o której postanowili nie mówić - nikt nie pamiętał psa Sherlocka. Terier rozpłynął się w powietrzu i nikt więcej o nim nie mówił, jakby nigdy się w życiu ich i Molly nie pojawił. Lestrade wyraził zdziwienie na widok psich zabawek w jej mieszkaniu, kiedy zabierał ubrania i kota, pani Hudson nie pytała o 'urocze, wielkie psisko', a Meg porzuciła na jakiś czas odwiedzanie schroniska i również o tym nie wspominała. Tak, było to dziwne, ale Molly postanowiła porzucić temat do czasu, aż nie porozmawia z Sherlockiem-detektywem. Ten w końcu musiał coś wiedzieć, jego komentarze w szpitalu były co najmniej dziwne. Przywodziły Molly pewne zabawne myśli, które wolała odepchnąć i pozostać zdrową umysłowo osobą.

Odkroiła właśnie kilka kawałków sera, kiedy czyjaś ręka zakryła jej usta, a druga złapała ją w pasie. Cholera, pomyślała tylko, próbując jeszcze dosięgnąć odłożonego noża, jednak dłonie odciągnęły ją w porę. Zaczęła wierzgać i kopać o szafki, usłyszała krzyk Meg. To nie pora, żeby umierać, dodała, gryząc napastnika w dłoń. Przeklął i rozluźnił uścisk, a ona odskoczyła i sięgnęła po nóż. Noża nie było. W panice odwróciła się, sięgając po cokolwiek, ale wtedy dostrzegła wysoką, ubraną na czarno postać tuż za zamaskowanym mężczyzną, próbującym dosięgnąć jej ponownie.

Strzał. Strzał w sąsiednim pokoju. Serce w niej zamarło.

\- O Matko! - głos Meg stanowił mieszankę przerażenia i ulgi, więc Molly powstrzymała się przed wybiegnięciem z kuchni i patrzyła, jak postać z tyłu odrzuca na bok broń napastnika i obezwładnia ją kilkoma płynnymi ruchami.

Postacią tą był oczywiście Sherlock Holmes. Nieznajomy mężczyzna wyrywał się więcej i uderzył Sherlocka łokciem, a ten - naprawdę to zrobił - ugryzł go boleśnie w ramię i rzucił na ziemię.

\- Niektóre przyzwyczajenia pozostają - powiedział z zawadiackim uśmiechem, prostując się.

Molly wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę bez słowa, po czym ruszyła do ataku.

\- Ty kompletny idioto! Masz dziurę w brzuchu, powinieneś teraz leżeć w łóżku, a nie gryźć przestępców! I jak to się w ogóle stało, że byłeś psem?! Nikt tego w ogóle nie pamięta, o mój Boże, zamkną mnie w pokoju bez klamek, przysięgam... - zaszlochała cicho, a Sherlock ze spokojem złapał ją za oba nadgarstki i przyciągnął ją sobie do piersi.

Wtuliła się w niego, przez chwilę się nie zastanawiając. Jak przez mgłę zauważyła Lestrade'a zakuwającego trzymającego się za ramię mężczyznę w kajdanki.

\- Tak gdyby was to zainteresowało - powiedział, a Molly zarejestrowała, że Sherlock gładzi ja po włosach. - Ten gościu, który dostał kulkę w pokoju obok, to Terry. Oczywiście dostał ją ode mnie. - Westchnął i wyprowadził przestępcę na zewnątrz.

Przez chwilę stali w ciszy, nie licząc nerwowej rozmowy za ścianą. Dobrze jest mieć czasem kuchnię oddzieloną od salonu.

\- Sherlock?  
\- Yhm?  
\- Dlaczego gładzisz mnie po włosach?

Westchnął nerwowo, nie przerywając.

\- Mnie się to chyba podobało.

Odsunęła się od niego gwałtownie, jej gniew przygasł nieco na widok jego zakłopotanej twarzy. Nie miała jednak zamiaru rezygnować.

\- Byłeś psem.

Wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Na to wygląda.  
\- I dlaczego nikt tego nie pamięta?  
\- Pewnie odpowiada za to to samo, co zmieniło mnie w psa, wybacz, ale nigdy nie zajmowałem się zjawiskami paranormalnymi. Cieszę się, że jestem z powrotem człowiekiem, nawet jeśli mam ochotę czasem kogoś ugryźć.

Nieświadomie zagryzła wargę.

\- Ale... jak to się stało? Mówiłeś coś o tym samym miejscu...

Pokiwał głową.

\- Dostałem nożem - stwierdził. - Podejrzewam, że był to jakiś specjalny nóż.  
\- To niemożliwe.  
\- Wykluczyłem wszystko inne, więc to musi być prawdą, chociaż brzmi nieprawdopodobnie.

Pokręciła głową, przez chwilę się nie odzywając, a Sherlock cierpliwie czekał na to, co jeszcze ma do powiedzenia.

\- Zaraz... - prychnęła. - Właziłeś mi do łóżka!

Sherlock przyjął bronną postawę, jakby miała się na niego rzucić.

\- Byłem psem! - odparł udręczonym tonem. - Posłania dla psów są nieco niewygodne dla ludzi, poza tym spałem tylko na kołdrze, jeśli w ogóle.

Tutaj musiała przyznać mu rację.

\- Patrzyłeś, kiedy się przebierałam?

Milczał przez chwilę.

\- Mam być do końca szczery, czy uniknąć uderzenia? Wiesz, nadal mam ranę w brzuchu...

Najgorsze było to, że Molly nie wiedziała, po której odpowiedzi by go uderzyła. Nie została jednak postawiona przed wyborem, bo z salonu przyszli do nich Meg i John.

\- Mol, wszystko w porządku? - Meg była wyraźnie zgnębiona, ale jednocześnie o wiele mniej spięta, niż jeszcze pół godziny temu. - John mi pomógł, karetka zabrała Terry'ego... Ale słyszałam tutaj jakiś łoskot i...  
\- Wszystko okej, Meg - przerwała jej Molly, uśmiechając się lekko do Johna ponad jej ramieniem. - Cieszę się, że z tobą też. W końcu możemy się stąd wynieść.

Meg westchnęła i pokiwała głową, wyglądając przez okno.

\- Myślicie, że Greg już pojechał? Chciałam go jeszcze o coś zapytać - powiedziała z werwą w głosie, wychodząc na zewnątrz.

John zachichotał i wyszedł w ślad za nią, mamrocząc coś o statusie śledztwa. Znowu zostali sami.

\- Ja też powinienem się dowiedzieć, co i jak, to chyba moja sprawa - odezwał się po chwili.

Molly odwróciła się w jego stronę i ziewnęła lekko, aż przez jej plecy przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Chyba od razu się spakuję.

Znów zapadła krępująca cisza, a Sherlock wyglądał trochę niewyraźnie, jakby nie wiedział, co ma zrobić.

\- Molly...  
\- Sherlock...

Zamilkli, wpatrując się w siebie z zakłopotaniem.

\- Mów pierwsza - szepnął Sherlock zachrypniętym głosem, zaraz potem odchrząkując.  
\- Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że zazwyczaj nie boisz się wyrażać swojego zdania, więc teraz też nie musisz. Mów.

Sherlock westchnął.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem takich rzeczy. Ani nie... - urwał, a Molly wpatrywała się w niego w skupieniu. - Ja tylko...

Zbliżył się do niej niebezpiecznie blisko.

\- Co wy tu tak długo robicie, Meg cię szuka, Mo... - Lestrade urwał, patrząc na nich i mrugając z zakłopotaniem.

Molly wcisnęła się w szafkę kuchenną, ale Sherlock zerknął tylko na inspektora w nieczytelną miną.

\- Chrzanić to - mruknął, pochylając się.

W sumie to Molly nie widziała już, czy Lestrade wyszedł, ale pewnie po chwili to zrobił. Poczuła tylko dotyk suchych warg na swoich i ciepło ciała Sherlocka, jego dłonie, niecierpliwe i błądzące z tyłu jej pleców. Pocałowała go mocniej, przyciągając do siebie - naprawdę nie wie, kiedy zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję. Sherlock przekręcił głowę i przesunął językiem po jej dolnej wardze, zanim wycofał się, pozostawiając ją z poczuciem niedosytu.

Dobrze, że opierała się o szafkę, bo niechybnie opadłaby na ziemię. Sherlock wpatrywał się w nią z zafascynowaniem, jakby wszystko to było tylko eksperymentem, ale oddychał ciężko, źrenice miał rozszerzone, a szalik przekrzywiony. Odchrząknął, jakby nie ufał własnemu głosowi.

\- Mam nadzieję, że we dwie poradzicie sobie z pakowaniem. Spotkamy się później.

Odgarnął jeszcze jej włosy i wyszedł, zamiatając powietrze swoim ciężkim płaszczem. Minęła chwila, zanim drgnęła i odkleiła się od blatu.

*

Rok później

\- A więc jest pani pewna, że zniknęły bez śladu?  
\- Szkło było nienaruszone, ani jednej rysy. Wyparowały, a kilka godzin później znów tu były. Myślałam, że mi się przywidziało... Myśli panienka, że naprawdę wyrządziły komuś krzywdę...

Starsza kobieta zakasłała w bawełnianą chusteczkę, trzęsąc się ze zdenerwowania. Molly od razu odeszła od kontuaru, sadzając ją w fotelu niedaleko i pocierając jej plecy w pocieszającym geście.

\- Nic tak do końca złego - powiedziała łagodnym tonem, kucając obok. - Tak naprawdę to nic dosłownie związanego z nimi. Uważam jednak, że powinna je pani oddać komuś... żeby uniemożliwić... wie pani.  
\- Tak, tak, rozumiem - kobieta pokiwała głową. - Dziękuję, że mi panienka mówi. Postaram się coś z tym zrobić.

 

Na zewnątrz właśnie zaczynało padać i Molly, zadowolona z całego dnia i obrotu spraw, uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i rozwinęła swój ulubiony, czerwony parasol. Wiatr rozwiewał jej prochowiec i smagał ją po nagich łydkach - założyła dziś najprawdziwszą sukienkę przed kolano, co widocznie świadczy o niej nastroju - ale był dość ciepły, jak to na początku września, więc nie robił na niej wrażenia. Z uśmiechem dotarła do parku, gdzie kazał jej przyjść tajemniczy esemes. Numer był niby nieznany, ale jakimś cudem z kontaktów Molly znowu zniknął numer Sherlocka, a ten na wyświetlaczu wydał jej się znajomy.

Stała więc teraz na obrzeżach parku, z lekkim sercem i poczuciem spełnionego obowiązku. Miała nadzieję, że nikt nie popsuje jej tego dnia.

Jestem tam, gdzie zawsze, ale nie śpiesz się.

Molly wzruszyła ramionami i powoli ruszyła ścieżką.

Chcesz mnie poobserwować?  
Chcę z odległości napisać, że naprawdę nie podoba mi się twoje nazwisko.

Molly zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie przyspieszyła kroku.

Moje... co?  
Nazwisko. Nie podoba mi się.  
Okej, co w związku z tym i parkiem?  
Myślę, że powinnaś zmienić je na coś bardziej odpowiedniego.  
Na co.

Dostrzegła go kątem oka, stojącego pod drzewem. Chodził w kółko i wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

Na Holmes.

Molly stanęła w miejscu, czytając wiadomość kilka razy. Nie obchodziło ją, że Sherlock już ją widzi, a ludzie wymijająe ze zdziwieniem. Odetchnęła kilka razy, po czym uniosła głowę.

\- Czy ty się właśnie oświadczyłeś?!

Z odległości tych kilku kroków Molly dostrzegła jego uśmiech i rękę, wyjmującą z kieszeni małe, czarne pudełeczko.

\- Chodź tutaj i powiedz: 'Tak'!

Więc Molly poszła. Nie, nic nie popsuło jej już tego dnia.

**Author's Note:**

> Te wielokropki w dwóch miejscach to skutek wcześniejszego podzielenia pracy na części. Nie mam serca ich usuwać i psuć. Nie sądźcie.


End file.
